


Fall From Grace

by KlivianJade



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:20:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlivianJade/pseuds/KlivianJade
Summary: IM BACK!I’ve been awol for quite some time now but I found this little gem in my drafts and thought “why not?”This is set after Luke’s little escapade on byss. Mara is bitter, chaos ensues. AU because I like taking liberties. Enjoy.-KlivianJade
Relationships: Mara Jade/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Fall From Grace

Luke was back.

His students and colleagues had rallied around him; even embraced him with open arms, telling tales of how the Luke Skywalker had conquered the dark side. 

They said that he had beaten it, risen above it even. They knew he had it in him, they said. 

To them, he was invincible.

Mara saw it for what it truly was. He was weak.

He failed them. But more importantly, he failed her. 

She had been invited to sit in on an open council meeting regarding Luke Skywalker’s return from the dark side. She hadn’t been able to get close to him since his return, so she couldn’t pass up the opportunity she had been given.

She sat quietly in the auditorium on Yavin IV, the sun shining through the glass ceiling of the opulent room, and bit her tongue as the beloved Jedi master recounted his time spent with the emperor reborn. 

By the time he was finished, she had four bloodstained divots in each of her palms. 

She took note of the audience, his twin sister sitting diligently on the front row, Solo at her side. She watched as Leia dabbed at the corners of her eyes, discretely. 

She watched his fellow Jedi as they nodded in agreement with whatever filth was pouring from his mouth, knowing that the Jedi master could sell poodoo to a bantha breeder with a smile and a simple wave of his hand. 

She hated him, and this time, it wasn’t because of the emperor’s voice in her head. 

Today she hated him because he had betrayed everything she thought he stood for. 

She was biding her time for the right moment, and thank the force it was finally upon her.

Kam Solusar approached the dias, calling for a vote from the council to reinstate their beloved Jedi master. 

The vote was unanimous, as expected, but Mara had to bite back the feral grin threatening to split across her face as Solusar asked if anyone in the audience objected the council’s decision. 

She rose from her seat, effectively silencing every being in the room as they turned their attention towards her.

“I have quite a few objections.” She addressed Kam Solusar as she ascended the stairs, eyes narrowing on her from around the spacious room.

She approached the dias, walking up the stairs until she was near Luke Skywalker, golden child of the rebellion.

He met her steps, facing her, expecting her to speak her mind.

Instead, Mara reared back and landed a solid punch straight to his left cheek, knocking him to the ground.

The gasps erupting around her were like music to her ears. It was a release unlike any other, one that she would savor for the rest of her days.

“Get up.” She commanded, hands trembling. “I’m no where near finished with my ‘objections.’” 

Luke rolled into his side, preparing to stand and take whatever punishment Jade wanted to unleash on him. He only wished his sister didn’t have to witness it. 

Kam Solusar and Kyle Katarn approached her, palms raised in an attempt to calm her agitated presence.

Luke waved them off, wanting to face this battle in his own.

“Stand down.” He commanded. “Let her speak.” 

He anticipated another blow, but was surprised when Mara began to speak.

“You know, the emperor used to sit at my bedside after he had punished me for failing.” She spoke with clenched fists, aching to hit him again.

“He would tell me about how I was built for this. I was made specifically for this purpose. That I should embrace it.” She shook her head in disgust. “I should have gutted him when I had the chance.”

She gave the Jedi master a shove.

“Remember when I told you about the glass pits on Korriban?” She questioned.

Luke remained silent.

“I told you about how he dropped me in one of those pits and left me there for three days.” She paced back and forth in front of him, vaguely registering the fact that the other council members had began to evacuate the auditorium.

“He finally pulled me out when I had lost over half of my blood supply.” 

She hit him again.

“Maybe you’re having a hard time remembering,” she knelt down so that she was at eye level with him.

“Let me help you.” 

She placed both palms on the sides of his head, and let her memories assault him in a violent stream, each recollection more violent than the last. It wasn’t the first time she had shared her memories with him, but it was clear to her that he needed a refresher course. 

She vaguely registered a desperate voice from behind her. 

“Mara! No!”

She didn’t care. He needed to feel what she felt.

She held on like her life depended on it until the memory transfer was complete and Luke was nothing more than a convulsing heap on the floor.

“What have you done to him?” Leia yelled, rushing to her brother’s side as anger and fear laced her words.

“I only showed him the truth.” Mara dropped her hands and backed away slowly, still in a daze from reliving the horrors inside her own mind.

Hands gripped her arms, dragging her away from the quivering form of the New Republic’s beloved hero.

She smiled. It was worth it.


End file.
